Ingestion of tasty, nutritious food prepared under safe and sanitary conditions is a key factor that affects our daily well being and is an integral part of our attitude and quality of life. However, a sudden desire for food while one is mobile often involves a random search for a vendor, with incomplete information on menu, ingredients used, style of preparation, price, service, quality, health and sanitary conditions and ambiance among numerous other factors that effect our sense of overall satisfaction.
However, especially with respect to impulse dining decisions, comparisons of available sources must be fast, accurate and convenient to have maximum effect. Often available means for making comparisons are not adequate in one or more aspects. Ideally, the user must be able to seamlessly, quickly and conveniently make a fully informed decision that optimizes the users criteria of importance and delivers a value proposition that is satisfying.
Convenient, accurate choices for individual dining are also in the best interest of governments and businesses. Trade and tourism are adversely affected if consumers are uncertain about the taste, quality, safety and price of the local food. While problems with food in strange places are often dismissed as a part of being a “turista”, to the extent of dismissing illness as inevitable, the consequences of a mistake in food consumption are often very serious.
Dining comparisons have been handled in an ad hoc manner; such as by chance or relying on advertising which has been forced on the consumer. These methods are inconvenient and annoying, and often provide incomplete or inaccurate information for making a decision. In addition, many dining establishments do not advertise prices, forcing the consumer to guess at the value or quality of the food at that establishment. Since some establishments may charge relatively excessive rates or have unacceptable quality or both, the dining experience may be erratic. It is in the best interest of both a government wishing to encourage trade and tourism and of a consumer desiring to have simple, reliable price comparisons and reasonable quality in a dining experience to have reliable methods for selecting a dining establishment. A consumer needs to know prices, perhaps a history of complaints or commendations, any government actions, especially if they are adverse, and perhaps other things such as reputation for service, or how long one might have to wait for service, and these questions are seldom if ever answered satisfactorily.
Too often, methods for making dining decisions, rather than providing a benefit to the government and consumers, create confusion and uncertainty. This is especially true for cases involving foods in unfamiliar places, for example, where the ingredients may be unfamiliar and safety is perceived as questionable.